Subliminarmente Falando
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [AT! JL.SM]Subliminarmente Falando: James gosta de Lily. Lily gosta de James. É uma grande pena que os dois sejam 'frouxos' demais e não consigam se acertar. Mas tendo amigos como Sirius e Marlene? [Resumo completo na fic]
1. Vagões de Trens I

**Disclaimer**: Não. Eles não me pertencem. Satisfeitos agora? U.U

**Subliminarmente Falando:**James gosta de Lily. Lily gosta de James. É uma grande pena que os dois sejam 'frouxos' demais e não consigam se acertar. Mas tendo amigos como Sirius e Marlene? Eles entenderão todas as mensagens subliminares que seus amigos estão querendo passar?E depois disso, se unirão para fazer com que os dois fiquem juntos?

**Subliminarmente Falando.**

"_Li! São só férias de inverno.. a gente combinou e tal, se não der não deu, mas mesmo assim, pega meu telefone."_

"_Tá, Lene, eu tenho ele, mas passa mesmo assim. A gente vai conseguir as férias perfeitas. Tu vais ver."_

"_Tá Li. É 7849-904 que você já tem né?"_

"_Claro que tenho. Mas foi bom tu ter me dado. Eu podia ter perdido ou sei lá. Vai saber. E eu jurei que você ia esquecer..."_

"_Não esqueci não, Li. Só tô me prevenindo de uma pequena perda de memória amanhãããã!"_

"_Sim. Agora a gente tem que parar de passar bilhetes porque a McGonagall já olhou feio pra cá algumas vezes."_

Lily trocou um olhar cúmplice com a amiga depois que ela leu o bilhete. Era sempre assim. O resto da aula de transfiguração continuou normal, até o bater do sinal.

As duas meninas recolheram suas coisas, mas uma voz as chamou.

- Li! Você esqueceu isso aqui! – disse a voz de um garoto.

Lily olhou para trás. Ninguém a chamava de 'Li' naquela sala. Ela viu que quem a estava chamando era James Potter. Seu colega de casa. Os dois eram da Grifinória, mas quase nunca trocaram uma palavra.

- James? O que foi? – perguntou Lily, olhando curiosa.

- Esse bilhete aqui. – disse ele, chamando Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo, e entregando o bilhete em suas mãos.

- Quer dizer que esse é o telefone da McKinnon? – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- Sirius. Devolve isso! – disse Marlene, corada.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu os ombros e devolveu o papel. – Eu já decorei mesmo! _7849-904, _certo, Marlene?

Marlene apenas virou de costas envergonhada e voltou a andar, sem olhar para trás, mas puxando Lily consigo. A mesma que ria em silêncio.

* * *

Alguns raios de sol entravam pela janela do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano e invadiram por trás das cortinas que ficavam em volta das camas de dossel.

Lily Evans se espreguiçou pensando que iria voltar e ver seus pais e sua irmã. Sentia falta deles, embora quando em casa tivesse alguns desentendimentos; fazia de tudo para passar os poucos dias que possuía com eles, em paz.

Ao abrir as cortinas bocejando, foi surpreendida por Marlene pulando em sua cama com uma carta nas mãos.

- Lily! Minha mãe deixou!- Gritou animadamente Marlene, sentando ao lado da amiga. - Eu sei que é em cima da hora, mas, ela deixou! Mandou a carta dizendo que era pra eu passar três dias na sua casa, e você, três dias na minha.

- Mesmo? – o rosto de Lily se iluminou. – Que perfeito!

- E não é? A senhora McKinnon está muito generosa esse ano... Será que arrumou um namorado e não quer me contar? – disse Marlene, entre risos. Seus pais eram divorciados, mas ela nem se importava muito. Era bem humorada e não deixava nada prevalecer.

Lily apenas riu em resposta. Mas naquele momento, o que mais pensava era que seria muito bom ter a amiga por perto. Porque como era o último ano delas na escola, e no ano seguinte talvez não se vissem.

Ela somente suspirou e começou a se arrumar. Marlene passaria três dias em sua casa, e ela passaria três dias na casa de Marlene. Era uma coisa que elas planejavam desde o terceiro ano, mas nunca conseguiam fazer. Naquele ano, finalmente, haviam conseguido.

* * *

Lily e Marlene conversavam animadamente na porta do saguão. De repente, alguém esbarrou em Lily, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio de suas coisas e cair no chão, junto com elas.

- Ah, Lily, foi mal. É que o Sirius começou a me empurrar e eu não vi onde eu estava sendo jogado, então... – Ele estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a levantar. – Desculpa.

- Ah, que é isso James. Não foi nada de mais. – Ela sorriu. – E além do mais, eu estou parada no meio do saguão, eu acho que é um alvo fácil, não?

- É... Talvez seja mesmo. – Ele fez uma cara pensativa. – Vocês estão indo pra casa?

- Isso explicaria as malas. – Disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Hm. – ele pensou um pouco, fazendo as meninas se encararem. – Vocês querem sentar no trem com a gente?

- Bem... – Lily olhou para Marlene. – Por que não?

- É verdade. – Ela juntou suas malas e James guiou as meninas para perto dos meninos.

James podia até ser monitor-chefe junto com Lily, mas por alguma razão, os dois raramente trocavam uma palavra. Era tudo à base de recados. Ela fazia metade das coisas, e ele a outra metade. Conheciam-se, é claro, mas nunca haviam parado para conversar.

E parecia que era naquele dia em especial que ele havia notado oesplendido sorrisodela.

* * *

As meninas estavam meio tímidas na companhia deles. E eles estranhavam isso.

- Lily... Sobre os relatórios da monitoria? Você quer que eu os recolha depois das férias? – Perguntou James, tentando puxar assunto.

- Bem. Se você quiser, eu não me importo, mas eu acho que não deveríamos ter deixado o colégio sem monitores-chefes por lá. – respondeu ela, em meio sorriso.

- Bem. Eu acho que eles vão sobreviver, não concorda? – Ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça, afirmando. – Além do mais, um amigo nosso, o Remus, é monitor e ele ficou no castelo. – Ele sorriu. – E o cara é super competente.

- Remus Lupin? Mas é claro que eu sei quem ele é! Os relatórios dele são os melhores. – Ela disse, se empolgando um pouco no que falou.

- E... Lily... Sobre o quinto ano... Bem... Sem ressentimentos, certo? – perguntou ele, um pouco temeroso. – É que eu nunca mais pude falar disso com você, e eu realmente sinto muito... Er... Desculpa.

- Claro que não, James. Meu deus. Eu mal lembrava disso... Naquela época eu só era uma patricinha chata que adorava mandar nos outros.

- E você é o que agora? – Perguntou ele.

- Uma monitora-chefe chata, que tem o poder de mandar nos outros. – Respondeu ela, piscando. Sirius soltou uma risada não muito convincente e Marlene suspirou.

Sirius se levantou e exclamou: eu quero comer. – Ele bateu palmas. – Quem quer comer? Eu quero comer.

As outras três pessoas do vagão o olharam torto.

- Bem. – Marlene ficou um pouco pensativa. – Eu quero comer. – Ela se levantou. – Já volto Lily, vou comprar alguma coisa.

- Ok... Eu vou dar uma olhada nos vagões, sabe como é... Nunca se sabe. – disse ela, piscando para James.

- E eu como monitor-chefe não faço nada? Uau. Estou me sentindo incompetente. – Disse James, suspirando.

- Bem. Eu já sei. Estamos exatamente no meio do trem. Eu vou para lá, - Ela apontou para um lado do vagão. – E você vai para aquele lado. – Ela apontou o lado contrário do anterior. – Feito?

- Muito feito. – Disse ele, sorrindo de canto. Os dois tomaram cada um, seu rumo. Depois de quase uma hora, os dois voltaram exaustos para a cabine, e encontraram Sirius e Marlene rindo.

- Posso perguntar o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Perguntou Sirius, olhando para o estado de cada um. – Vocês estão suados e... Cansados... O que andaram fazendo? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sirius. Você tem uma mente muito, muito, muito maliciosa. – Disse Marlene. – Mas eu não posso deixar de concordar. – Os lábios dela tornaram-se provocativos. – O que andaram fazendo?

- Nós? – Lily piscou para James. – Uau, Lene, nem te conto! – Ela soltou uma gargalhada, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava uma mecha do cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha. – Não fizemos nada de mais... Só estamos cumprindo os nossos deveres de monitores-chefes.

- Nossa... Eu gostaria de saber quais são esses deveres, sabe? – perguntou Marlene, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sirius.

- É... Você sabe como é, né Marlene. Mas... – James sorriu misterioso. – Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui sozinhos esse tempo todo.

Sirius e Marlene pararam de rir e cruzaram os braços, enquanto Lily e James gargalhavam.

- Ok, ok. Um a um. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. – Disse Sirius. – Enfim. Encontraram muita gente fazendo coisas na ronda?

- Bem. – Lily ficou pensativa. – Até que as crianças estavam comportadas hoje, sabem? A maioria ficou no castelo... Principalmente... Os sonserinos. Foram só uns oito que vieram. Achei estranho.

- Mas Sirius. – Repetiu James, com um ar inquisidor. – Você só pensa nessas coisas, é?

- Me diga uma outra coisa para pensar. Ou melhor, me diga o que você tanto pensa. – Os lábios de Sirius se transformaram em um sorriso gigante. Enquanto James ficava cada vez mais constrangido.

- Ah. Tá na hora da gente se trocar. Sirius, vamos lá pra fora e deixar as meninas à vontade. – Disse James, encerrando o assunto e sendo seguido lá para fora por Sirius, que assoviava uma canção qualquer.

* * *

- Sirius. É claro que não fez mal em deixar o Remus lá. Afinal, a lua cheia já passou. E eu o convidei para vir junto, ele é que não quis e... – Começou James, quando estavam do lado de fora da cabine. Os dois conversavam aos sussurros.

- Eu sei, James... Mas... É a primeira vez que deixamos o aluado sozinho. Eu tinha que vir, porque, afinal, eu tenho que dar um jeito no apartamento, principalmente agora que eu moro sozinho e... – começou Sirius, atrapalhado.

- Sim Sirius, a gente sabe. Eu também me sinto mal em deixar o aluado lá, mas... O Peter tá com ele. – disse James, suspirando.

- James, estamos falando do Peter. Mas relaxe. Nada vai acontecer, e ainda por cima, vamos voltar mais cedo por causa do baile de inverno... – Disse Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Nem me lembre. – James suspirou. – Eu odeio esses bailes, você sabe.

- Pois é. Nunca acho uma acompanhante que me agrade. Se eu convidasse a McKinnon, o que você acha? – Perguntou Sirius, levemente corado.

- Que as mentes poluídas de vocês combinam muito bem, se é o que você quer saber. – Disse James. – Eu vou ter que dar início à dança junto com a Lily. Como monitores-chefes. E se eu...

A porta da cabine abriu dando passagem a duas garotas usando roupas trouxas, que os deixaram entrar. Eles agradeceram sorrindo e entraram na cabine.

Sirius continuou a conversa dentro da cabine.

- É impressão, ou você tá ficando gamado na Lily? – perguntou ele, deixando o amigo vermelho. – Ou... Quem sabe... Aquele dia no quinto ano não te deixou extremamente decepcionado?

- Bem. Qualquer um ficaria decepcionado se uma garota recusasse na sua cara sair com você, mas eu superei. – James disse, cabisbaixo.

- Eu sei que superou. – Ele soltou um suspiro. – Mas você gostava dela na época?

- Na realidade. Mais ou menos. Eu tinha um interesse por ela, mas devia ser porque ela era bonita, popular, e etc. E também porque ela...

- Odiava os Marotos. Sim, e quem não odiava? – perguntou Sirius, dando um tapa nas costas de James. – Acham que a gente tomou vergonha na cara agora que Remus é monitor e você é monitor-chefe. – Sirius vez cara de indignação. – Eles vão ver. Os marotos vão aprontar uma que vai ficar na história!

* * *

Quando as meninas voltaram à cabine, eles ficaram mais um bom tempo em silêncio.

- Então... Lily, Marlene, vão pra casa é? – perguntou Sirius, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Sim. A Lene vai passar três dias na minha casa, e eu vou passar três dias na casa dela. – Lily riu. – E vocês, rapazes?

- Bem. Eu vou passar todos os dias no meu apartamento aqui em Londres, e o Jay aí vai pra casa comer a comidinha da mamãe. Que, por sinal, é muito boa. – Sirius riu, dando um tapa em James.

- E depois, nós voltaremos para o incrível Baile de Inverno. O maldito, repugnante, terrível, Baile de Inverno. – continuou James.

- Por que tantos adjetivos para o Baile, James? – perguntou Marlene, em meio sorriso.

- Porque o Baile é horrível, e esse ano eu vou ser obrigado a dançar... – Ele olhou para Lily. – Se eu pisar no seu pé, não reclame. Você está avisada.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada: - Há. James não sabe que eu sou a melhor dançarina desse lugar que chamam de Hogwarts. – ela disse, sorrindo muito.

- Uau. Será que vai dar pra disfarçar? – perguntou ele, com segundas intenções.

- Hm. Eu realmente não sei, James. Olha só. – Ela parou e ficaram em silêncio. – O Trem acabou de chegar. – Ela pegou suas coisas, juntamente com Marlene. – Até a volta, meninos.

Lily mal sabia que, depois que ela saíra, James ficara sorrindo com a maior cara de bobo.

* * *

_N/A: Uma fic nova. Yes. Eu espero que leiam .-.  
E comentem /o/ porque comentários construtivos ajudam. Nem que seja pra dizer 'oh. tá legal.' ou 'tira esse troço daí' ou 'continua'.  
PORQUE EU PRECISO DE OPINIÕÕES .-._

_Beijooooos  
_


	2. Vagões de Trens II

**Capítulo 2.  
**Vagões de Trens II

* * *

As férias passaram rapidamente. Ou, pelo menos, os seis dias foram rápidos demais.

Sirius passara as férias inteiras usando magia para reformar o apartamento no subúrbio de Londres, tentando cozinhar sem queimar a cozinha, entre outras coisas.

James passara o feriado planejando o Baile. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê de estar assim por causa de uma garota: na realidade, ele nunca estivera assim. E fazia poucos meses que ele tinha mudado. Ela mexia com ele, de um jeito que ele não entendia.

Lily passara as férias junto com Marlene. As duas fizeram quase tudo o imaginável. Bem. Imaginável para aquela época do ano.

No dia de embarque de volta a Hogwarts, as meninas haviam chegado cedo e pego um vagão. Até serem surpreendidas por um grande sorriso – que elas conheciam – e pelo reflexo de uns óculos: Sirius Black e James Potter.

- As nossas amigas de seis dias atrás estão aqui, Jamie! – Disse Sirius, rindo um pouco e ajeitando sua mala no vagão.

- Você fala isso como se tivesse sido uma eternidade Sirius. – Disse James. "E, realmente, ficar todos esses dias longe dela pareceu uma eternidade", Completou por pensamento, sorrindo bobo.

- Mas é, James. Eu já estava com saudades delas. Você não estava? – perguntou Sirius, meloso. – Não estava, James?

- Mmm. É claro que estava Sirius. Eu seria extremamente louco e insano se não estivesse. – Ele parou e pensou um pouco. – Sirius. Temos um problema.

- Fale, Jamie. – disse Sirius, repetindo aquele apelido ridículo, o qual, havia sido dado pela mãe de James.

- Bem. Nós dois somos Loucos e Insanos. – disse ele, dando os ombros. – Desculpe, Meninas. Não foi a nossa intenção.

As garotas, àquela altura, já estavam gargalhando.

- Ok, Sirius, você venceu. – Disse Marlene, tentando se recuperar da crise de riso. – Vocês dois são terríveis.

- Bem. Eles são os Marotos, Lene, o que você esperava? – Disse Lily, desviando o seu olhar – que, até o momento, estava parado em James – para a amiga.

As horas passavam-se e o tédio aumentava. Lily lia um livro desconhecido, Marlene e Sirius jogavam um jogo trouxa, chamado "Jogo da Velha" – que Lily os tinha ensinado, - e os dois pareciam ter se fascinado pelo jogo, enquanto James ficava sentado próximo de Lily, perdido em pensamentos.

- Hm. Lily? – perguntou Marlene, distraindo a amiga. – Acho que precisam de você e do James lá fora... – Ela apontou para a porta onde parecia haver uma grande confusão.

- Vamos James. – Disse Lily, puxando-o para fora.

Quando chegaram ao corredor, viram que um grupo de Lufa-Lufas estavam sendo azarados por Sonserinos. E Severus Snape estava entre eles.

- Vocês aí, parem, por favor, ou eu vou ter que enviar uma notificação à professora McGonagall, em Hogwarts. – Disse Lily, séria.

- Ah, Evans. Até parece que você nos assusta. – Disse Bellatrix Black, com seus cabelos negros escorridos cobrindo quase todo o seu rosto.

- Hei. Vocês. – disse James. – Ou vocês param com isso, ou eu vou ser obrigado a tomar medidas brutais.

Os sonserinos começaram a gargalhar. Rockwood, que era o 'líder', tomou seu lugar e partiu para frente de James.

- Ah, Potter. – Disse ele, suspirando. – Não complique as coisas. Nós estamos em maior número, e, realmente... – Ele olhou para Lily, depois para James. – Você acha que vocês dois podem nos deter?

- Nós não. – Disse Lily. – Mas com certeza, quando chegarmos no castelo, vocês terão problemas com o próprio Dumbledore.

- Evans, Evans. – Disse Severus Snape. – Dumbledore está aqui? – Ele olhou para os lados de jeito provocativo, como se procurasse por algo. – Não. – Ele sorriu. – Vocês não podem fazer nada com a gente.

Àquela altura. Lily já tremia de raiva, e ela podia sentir que James não estava muito feliz de ver os sonserinos ali, rindo deles. Sirius abriu a porta do vagão discretamente e, de alguma forma, ele fez um feitiço que fez as pernas de todos os Sonserinos grudarem ao chão. Logo após, James usou o expelliarmus para desarmar todos eles.

- Bem. Acho que o Severus esqueceu de alguns momentos da nossa querida infância juntos! – Disse Sirius, saindo da cabine. – Oi Ranhoso! Há quanto tempo, não?

Ele não respondeu. Assim como todos os outros Sonserinos. Eles estavam sem varinhas e não tinham como se mover. A única coisa que restava para eles era esperar.

* * *

Quando chegaram à Estação de Hogsmeade, a Professora McGonagall havia feito questão de ir buscar os 'malfeitores'.

Lily havia ficado calada desde que eles haviam prendido os sonserinos. Na realidade, ela não tinha gostado da atitude deles. Mas preferira não falar nada.

Quando os quatro estavam na carruagem de volta a Hogwarts, Lily resolveu pronunciar-se.

- Vocês não deviam ter feito isso com os Sonserinos, quer dizer, podíamos ter os convencido a parar... – Começou Lily, no que, os outros três olharam para ela espantada.

- Lily. Eles são sonserinos. Eles seguem aquele tal de Lord deles. Lily. Eles sabem maldições imperdoáveis. Se você tentasse resolver na conversa, iria acabar sendo torturada por todos. – Disse James, suspirando.

- Mas James. Passar para a brutalidade não é o jeito certo de agir. – Repetiu dela, aumentando um pouco o tom.

- Lily. Escuta. – Começou Sirius. – Tem vezes que nós precisamos agir brutalmente. Tem vezes que a conversa não resolve. – Ele falava no mesmo tom dela. – Vocês estavam numa cilada. Você viu quantos deles estavam lá? Eram o quádruplo de vocês dois. E não tinha nenhum professor, muito menos monitor à bordo. O que você queria que fizéssemos?

- Mas Sirius! – Começou Lily, mas foi interrompida por Marlene.

- Lily. Não tem 'mas'. Se eles não houvessem agido dessa forma, com certeza, teria acontecido algo bem pior. Ainda mais com você, que eles provocam por causa do sangue... – Ela fez uma pausa. E logo após continuou. – Eles poderiam ter reagido logo de início. Vocês tiveram sorte.

- Tá. Façam como quiserem. – Disse Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Ô, cabeça-dura essa sua, não? – Perguntou James, revirando os olhos.

Eles continuaram o resto da ida calados, até que chegaram a Hogwarts.

- Marlene. Eu não tô com fome. Podem ir comer e eu vou ir pro Salão, ler um pouco.

Ela foi para o Salão Comunal, e deixou a amiga ir comer junto com os outros. No Salão Principal, Marlene encontrou com Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes, suas amigas da Corvinal.

Mas logo ela teve que voltar para a mesa da Grifinória, para o decreto do Diretor Dumbledore.

* * *

- Lily? – Perguntou James. A garota abriu os olhos e se viu no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Lily?

- Oi James. – Ela bocejou. – Eu estava lendo e devo ter acabado dormindo. – Ela olhou em volta e viu que não tinha ninguém no Salão. – Cadê a Marlene?

- Lá embaixo comendo sobremesa. – Respondeu James, sorrindo. – Eu subi porque queria me desculpar por hoje...

- Quê? Não e não. Eu fui uma idiota. – Ela sorriu. – Você não tem o que se desculpar, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas e rezar para que você ainda queira ser meu par no baile.

- Pois é. você vai continuar sendo meu par no baile, porque arrumar um par agora, em cima da hora, não vai ser fácil. – Ele sorriu e ela atirou uma almofada na cara dele.

- Quer dizer que eu só vou ser seu par por falta de opção? Legal. – Ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Quem sabe? – Ele piscou e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino quase correndo.

* * *

_N/A: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Obrigada à quem comentou no último capítulo.  
Tá, só pra vocês saberem que a fic ainda não está no 'ponto' dela. E que o próximo capítulo as coisas começam a esquentar.  
Agradecimentos à: _Enfermeira-chan, dudiNhaziNha, JhU Radcliffe, Lizzie Zets, Mylla Evans, Gabi LBP, jehssik, ArthurCadarn, M.Pads(Sétimo ano, sim. E sim, a cena que eles comentam é a do livro xD), Gabriela Black.  
_Obrigado e continuem comentando. Assim eu continuo escrevendo xD  
É um acordo justo, não? xDD  
Beijos.  
Jú McMilt /o/_


	3. Mensagens Subliminares

**Capítulo 3.  
**Mensagens Subliminares.

Marlene levantou no dia seguinte e mirou o dormitório. A cama de Lily já estava totalmente feita, e eram sete e meia da manhã.

Ela começou a divagar o porquê de a amiga ter acordado tão cedo num sábado. Foi então que se lembrou que a mesma não havia jantado na noite anterior. Se arrumou rapidamente, e desceu para o salão Comunal.

Ao descer as escadas, ela pôde ver que Remus Lupin, um dos monitores, estava acordado e parecia muito preocupado. Ela sabia que o mesmo, era amigo de James e Sirius, porém, nunca havia conversado mais do que dois minutos com o garoto.

- Lupin... Algum problema? – Perguntou ela, temendo o chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Ah, não Marlene. Nenhum. E você pode me chamar de Remus. – Disse ele, sorrindo. – É que eu combinei de encontrar com Sirius e James, os dois acordaram, mas não descem as escadas.

- E depois dizem que as garotas é que demoram pra se arrumar, enfim, eu estou indo tomar café da manhã e encontrar com a Lily. Tchau.

- Tchau Marlene. – Disse ele, sorridente. Logo após, voltou e subiu as escadas.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

- Já vamos descer Remus. Acorda o Rabicho pra gente, faz favor. – Disse James, enquanto procurava os óculos pelo chão.

- Ah, não. Não me diga quê... – Começou Remus, mirando a porta do banheiro.

- Sim. O Sirius está cantando novamente. E dessa vez são músicas natalinas. – Disse James, suspirando.

- E você ainda me pede para acordar o Rabicho. – Remus suspirou também. – Bem. Eu quero comer. Vamos comer, James?

- Eu concordo. – James chegou perto da porta do banheiro, e gritou. – Sirius, nós vamos comer, tá?

Eles ouviram algo de dentro do banheiro, mas não se importaram em saber o que era. Desceram e foram para o Salão Principal, conversando sobre Quadribol, é claro.

James avistou Marlene e Lily conversando, e resolveu se sentar à frente delas.

- Bom Dia, senhoritas! – Disse James, sorrindo. Remus não havia entendido nada ainda, mas resolveu sentar-se ao lado de James. – Meninas. Vocês sabem do Remus, certo?

As meninas os cumprimentaram e afirmaram com a cabeça, ao que falaram de Remus. Este, estava tão confuso que não entendia o que, do dia para a noite, James resolveu sentar-se com as garotas, as quais, ele mal falava.

- Eu acho que o Remus está confuso, James! – Disse Lily, olhando para Remus, pensativa.

- É que ele não sabe que Sirius e eu fizemos novas amigas no trem. – Disse James, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão pelos cabelos, os deixando bagunçados.

- E, realmente, eu não sabia. – Remus respirou fundo. – Esses dois tapados não me contaram nada. – Bufou. – Eles só me contam algo quando aprontam e precisam limpar a barra.

- Ah, Remm, a gente nem apronta muito... – Disse ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo novamente. Ele não gostava que Remus ficasse o criticando na frente de Lily.

- E nem pode. Se não... Adeus Monitor-Chefe. – Disse ele, se servindo de uma torrada.

- Ah, coitado Remus. – Disse Lily. – Ele virou Monitor-Chefe e não pode mais aprontar... Chega a ser decepcionante.

- Viu Remus? Enfim, eu achei uma alma boa e caridosa que entende o que vocês não entendem: a minha vida de maroto está chegando ao fim! – Disse James, dramatizando.

- James, não exagera. – Disse Marlene. – É só até o final do ano.

- Mas até o final do ano, ele já está totalmente transformado. – Disse Sirius, se sentando à mesa também. – Daí ele vai virar um Dearborn da vida, e vai fazer das nossas vidas uma ditadura. – Sirius se referia ao Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquele ano. Um verdadeiro ditador.

Eles passaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- O baile é hoje a noite. – Suspirou Marlene. – E eu preciso de um vestido.

- Você e metade da população feminina de Hogwarts, meu bem. – Disse Lily, passando as torradas para Peter. – O que, tecnicamente, não me inclui.

- Também. Você ganhou um vestido da sua avó, sorte sua. A minha me deu... – começou Marlene, mas foi cortada por Lily.

- Um anel de diamante. – Disse Lily. – Que você também pode usar hoje a noite, Marlene McKinnon.

- Mas você tem aquele conjunto de esmeraldas lindo que...

- Será que vocês duas podem parar de falar nessas coisas? – Perguntou Sirius. – Agora só falta vocês começarem a falar dos garotos que passarem por nós.

- Não é uma má idéia... – Disse Marlene. – Mas Lily e eu temos que nos arrumar pra ir até Hogsmeade.

- Eu juro que não entendo vocês. Já não estão vestidas? – Perguntou Peter.

- Estamos. – Disse Lily. – Mas como vamos sair em companhia de quatro belos rapazes, temos que caprichar. – Ela riu. – Até daqui à uma hora, meninos.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Lily, James, Marlene e Sirius estavam em uma das carruagens para Hogsmeade. Remus, Peter, Frank Longbottom e Alice Frasier foram em outra.

Lily e Sirius conversavam animadamente sobre os meios de matar uma pessoa.

- Mas, Lily... – Começou James, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. – Afinal, quem você quer matar?

- Bem James, pode ficar tranqüilo porque não é você. É a minha irmã mais velha, a Petúnia. Com certeza, é ela que eu quero matar. – Disse Lily. – Mas... E você, Sirius?

- Problemas de família também. Você sabe que eu sou o único Black que foi para outra casa que não fosse a sonserina, não é? – Ela concordou. – Então, a minha família me desonrou e me expulsou de casa.

- Uau. Que brutalidade. – Disse ela, de olhos arregalados.

- Pois é, mas... Eu aprontava. – Confessou Sirius, rindo. – Sair de casa foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz pra mim mesmo, Lily. E eu passei um ano na casa do Jamizito aqui. – Ele apertou as bochechas do amigo. – A mamãe dele faz isso!

- Sirius. Você vai morrer. – Disse ele pausadamente. – Ou... Quer que as meninas saibam o que você faz quando está no chuveiro?

- Eu canto. Nada do que eu me envergonhe. – Disse ele, empinando o nariz.

- Sim. Mas vocês não sabem o que ele canta. – James piscou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – Começou Lily. – Canções natalinas? – Marlene ficara vermelha nessa hora.

- Como você...? – Perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

- Porque alguém também faz isso. – Disse ela. – E se esse alguém não se comportar, os meninos vão ficar sabendo.

- O que eu te fiz, Lily? – Perguntou Marlene, fazendo drama. – O que eu te fiz?

- Eu nunca falei que era você, Lene. – Disse ela, dando os ombros. – Mas agora, eles sabem.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

- Então. – Disse Sirius, quando se encontraram mais tarde nos três vassouras. As garotas haviam ido comprar roupas e acessórios para o Baile e os garotos haviam ido até a Zonco's e a Dedosdemel. – O que vão querer?

Ele foi até o balcão e pediu quatro Cervejas Amanteigadas, e após, levou para a mesa.

- Eu falei, James. Ela tá afim de você! – Disse Lily. Eles estavam se referindo à uma garota que havia passado por ali e se mostrada muito interessada se James ia ao Baile, e com quem iria. Ela saiu ofendida depois de saber que a acompanhante de James seria Lily.

- Tá, Lily. Mas eu não tô afim dela. – Disse ele. Por dentro, ele estava se divertindo com a situação. Lily cismava que a garota gostava dele, e parecia cada vez mais irritada.

- Você fala como se já houvesse encontrado a garota da sua vida, James. – Disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele.

- E quem sabe eu não tenha? – Perguntou ele, desviando o olhar. – Aposto que você já encontrou o seu!

- Eu? Talvez. Agora só resta saber se é, ou se não é a pessoa certa. – Ela sorriu. – Marlene, vamos. Temos que nos arrumar.

- Mas são recém quatro horas da tarde, Lily. – Disse Sirius. – Vocês demoram quatro horas pra se arrumar?

- Quando se tem cinco garotas amontoadas em um dormitório, com um só banheiro, sim. – Disse Marlene, e as duas saíram do três vassouras.

- James. É impressão ou você tá mesmo gamado na Lily? – Perguntou ele.

- Não é impressão sua. Eu garanto.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

- Lily. É impressão minha ou tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre você e o James? – Perguntou Marlene à amiga, na carruagem de volta à Hogwarts.

- Bem. Da parte dele, eu não sei. Mas da minha... – Disse Lily, sorrindo.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

N/A: Eu juro que chego a sentir pena de mim mesma. VOCÊS VÃO ME ATIRAR PEDRAS! EU SEI QUE VÃO! XD  
Tá tá. No drama o.o  
Explicação para a minha demora está no meu profile aqui do ff. Depois passem láááá.  
Capítulo aqui.  
E eu vou indo... Antes que eu morra apedrejada.  
lala xD  
Beijos,  
Júlia.


	4. Lo Baile

**Capítulo 4.  
**_Lo Baile.

* * *

_

Lily e Marlene encontraram com Dorcas e Emmeline no saguão, ambas as quatro estavam lindas. Todas já estavam prontas para o Baile. Elas tentavam encontrar seus acompanhantes – os mesmos, já haviam combinado de encontrá-las no saguão.

- Lily! – Disse uma voz ao longe, que fez a menina se virar e mostrar sua roupa. Lily usava um vestido de alças verde esmeralda, até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, um cinto prateado, um colar, brinco e pulseira de esmeraldas. – Meu deus. Você está... Fantástica. – Ele olhou e olhou-a de cima a baixo.

- Obrigada, James. – Ela olhou para ele. - Só faltava baixar os cabelos, não é?

- A culpa não é minha se eles não baixam. – Ele disse, emburrado. – Bem. Sirius está vindo, Marlene. E, Lily, vamos? Temos que abrir a dança. – Ele ofereceu o braço à ela.

- Vamos. – Ela aceitou o braço dela. Os dois entraram no salão, onde a maioria dos estudantes já os aguardava. Quando eles chegaram lá na frente, os professores se levantaram, formando pares para a valsa.

James colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e ela em seus ombros. A música começou com a Orquestra de Hogwarts, e eles iniciaram a dança.

Lily se surpreendeu quando viu que James dançava. E dançava muito bem. De repente, ela se pegou pensando. "_É bom que ele saiba dançar. Eu não iria querer pagar vergonha no dia do nosso... casamento_."

Ela se surpreendeu com o próprio pensamento. Não estava acostumada a mentalizar esse tipo de coisas. Ela voltou a se concentrar na dança.

Foi quando ela percebeu que estava quase tudo no fim. James havia a guiado extremamente bem, Lily nunca havia se perdido em devaneios em uma pista de dança.

- Aprendeu a dançar de um dia para o outro? Você mesmo disse que não sabia dançar... – Disse Lily para James, assim que eles saíram da pista.

- Eu digo isso pra ver se as garotas ainda querem ir ao baile comigo. Na realidade, eu tive aulas de dança quando era jovem. – Ele sorriu, sem graça. – Minha mãe é maluca. Ela sempre foi... Tanto que eu quase explodi minha professora de dança, mas detalhes...

- Malucas criam malucos. – Ela disse, piscando. - Eu quase explodi a minha irmã... Uma grande pena que não explodi.

Eles foram para a Mesa onde, se encontravam Remus com Héstia, Peter, Sirius e Marlene. Assim que se sentaram, Sirius convidou Marlene para dançar. Dumbledore resolvera contratar uma banda que tocava tanto músicas bruxas quanto trouxas. No momento, estava tocando uma música chamada 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love', do Queen. Marlene levantou, e aceitou o braço de Sirius. Os dois foram para a pista e começaram a dançar de um jeito 'Rock'n Roll'.

Lily assistia ao longe a amiga dançar. Com sua saia, rodada e vermelha, girando, de acordo as 'estripulias' que os dois faziam, as pessoas paravam para olhar. Houve uma hora, que os estudantes foram para a pista de dança e, em volta de Sirius e Marlene – que dançavam divinamente –, formaram um círculo.

Os alunos nascidos trouxas, acompanhavam cantando a música e batendo palmas. James levou Lily para a pista para poderem ver mais de perto o 'centro das atenções' do momento. Assim que a música acabou, Sirius girou Marlene uma última vez, e os dois formaram uma 'pose'. Logo após, foram aplaudidos freneticamente por metade da escola.

Logo após, a banda começou a tocar uma música que fez Lily quase saltar de alegria, e, ela puxou James para o meio da pista quase gritando 'EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA'.

A música começou meio lenta, mas logo após foi ficando rápida. Era 'Don't Stop Me Now' do Queen. James colocou as mãos na cintura de Lily, enquanto ela colocava as mãos nos ombros dele. Eles mantinham certa distância, e dançavam animadamente, pelo ritmo da música.

Lily cantava baixinho a música, sem tirar os olhos de James. Ele a girava, algumas vezes, perdendo o contato com os olhos dela, mas logo após, os dois voltavam a ter o contato visual.

Sirius e Marlene dançavam do jeito 'Rock'n Roll', ainda. Chamando até mais atenção do que antes.

Assim que a música do Queen terminou, começaram a tocar uma música bem lenta. Que fez os corpos de Lily e James se aproximarem, e o ritmo da dança ficar mais lento. Era 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You', do Elvis Presley.

Lily descansou a cabeça no ombro de James, deixando-se guiar por ele. Ela fechou os olhos e passou a ouvir a respiração dele. Por ela, continuaria ali por muito tempo. Mas, assim que a música acabou, os dois se separaram.

- Lily... Hm... Vamos dar uma volta pelo salão? – Perguntou James, com a voz um pouco fraca. Ele não sabia como havia agüentado ficar tão próximo dela, e mesmo assim, tão longe.

Os dois caminharam um pouco, ao som de 'Twist and Shout', dos Beatles – o que fez Marlene e Sirius fazerem mais 'estripulias' pela pista - e começaram a conversar sobre músicas trouxas, e bruxas.

Enquanto Sirius girava Marlene pela pista, ao som dos Beatles, Lily e James ficavam conversando sobre tudo. Um bom tempo já havia se passado. Os dois estavam mais soltos do que antes.

- Então Lily. Sua banda favorita trouxa é o Queen? – Perguntou James, os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa, bebendo cerveja amenteigada.

- Sim. 'Queen' e 'The Beatles', o que está tocando agora. E eu não sabia que você sabia o que era o Queen. – Disse ela, rindo.

Terminara 'Twist and Shout', e começara 'Help!', da mesma banda.

- Minha mãe gosta de bandas trouxas. Ela tem _discos_ e uma _vitrola _trouxa! – Disse ele, surpreso.

- Normal. – Disse ela.

- Sim. Pelo menos a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas ajuda em alguma coisa. – Ele disse, sorrindo. – Eu sei o que é um telefone, o que são discos, e o que é uma vitrola. Estou bem, não?

- Muito. Há um tempo atrás, eu falei com um garoto que não sabia o que era um telefone. – Ela disse, suspirando. – Digamos que... Nossas conversas não eram muito construtivas.

- E eu já falei com uma garota que não sabia como era o Quadribol. – Ele disse. – Nossa conversa não foi construtiva também. Principalmente, porque ela só sabia falar de maquiagem.

- Uh. Futilidade em grau maior. – Ela disse. – Eu também odeio conversar com pessoas fúteis. Aliás, já me chamaram de fútil.

- Quem foi o cego? – Perguntou James, franzindo o cenho. - Eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele.

- Ah, foi um amigo da minha irmã. – Lily bufou. – Um idiota.

- Eu imagino. – James olhou no relógio. Era meia noite e meia. – Uau. É meia-noite... Meia-noite e meia..

- Já? – Ela se surpreendeu. – Passamos um bom tempo conversando, não, James? Acho melhor eu voltar para a torre.

- Eu te acompanho. – Ele ofereceu o braço a ela, que riu, e logo após, aceitou.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, eles ficaram muito tempo, frente a frente, e parados. James não sabia o que fazer. Sua vontade naquele momento, era beijá-la. Mas ele sabia que ela podia repeli-lo, e sabia que se ela o repelisse, poderiam acontecer outras coisas piores.

Lily não sabia por onde, por quem, ou por que estava agindo daquela forma. Mas ela se aproximou dele. James ficou em choque quando a viu tão perto. Somente fechou os olhos, e deixou que os lábios se tocassem.

James não sabia se era sonho ou realidade. Só sabia que o toque não durara muito, e, quando abriu os olhos, pôde ver a sombra do vestido de Lily subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ele suspirou.

Ela tinha o poder de mexer com ele. De uma forma que nem mesmo ela sabia como.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram do capítulo do Baile, mon amigos? XD  
Desculpem a demora de atualização. Se pelo menos os reviews contribuissem... lalalala... não estou insinuando nada xD Só que de 637 views da fic, só 22 almas graciosas e caridosas comentarem acaba com um autor, não?

Quero dizer, eu já fui assim. Tipo, ler e não comentar. Mas depois eu comecei a comentar, e depois que eu comecei a postar, eu via qual era a importância de um review.

Sei lá. Acho que vocês entendem 8D

BEIJOS E OBRIGADA A TODAS AS ALMAS CARIDOSAS QUE COMENTARAM! XD  
Que são: **Julinha Potter** _(É sim! Capítulo do Baile. Espero que tenha gostaaado! Obrigado pelo comentário_!), **Lizzie Zets**_(Obrigado pela força! E sim, cantar no chuveiro é um hábito que muita gente tem que esquecer oõ mas sem cometários xD O baile está aqui! gostou? gostou? XD E sim, a crise passou, graças a deus /o, obrigado pelo review!),_ **k3nsh1n1589** _(Achou mesmo uma bela utilização de cena? YEY! obrigado xD Obrigado pelo comentário!),_ **Linah Black** _(É isso aí! todo mundo redimindo os pecados xD ah, brincadeira. obrigado pelo comentário!)_, **Bruna B. T. Black** _(Capítulo postado Ò.ó pode deixar, acho que o sirius vai sofrer bastantezinho por aqui! XD)_

OBRIGADO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! XD

Beijos .

E espero que não me apedrejem ;-;


	5. E no dia seguinte

**Capítulo 5.  
**E no dia seguinte...

* * *

Lily acordara cedo na manhã seguinte. Mais cedo do que o normal. A garota olhou no relógio que carregava consigo; eram seis e meia, em um domingo. Ela não estava com a mínima vontade de continuar a dormir, por isso, levantou-se e colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente; uma calça jeans e um blusão de lã feito por sua avó, e desceu as escadas.

Respirou fundo ao olhar pela janela da Sala Comunal. Mal tinha amanhecido e ela já estava de pé. Sorriu com as lembranças da noite anterior, que pareciam invadir sua mente. Ela meneou a cabeça, em uma tentativa de se livrar desses pensamentos que teimavam em aparecer, e virou-se para um barulho nas escadas.

Viu Sirius Black descendo as escadas de um jeito pomposo, sentando numa poltrona um pouco longe de Lily. Na realidade, Sirius não havia enxergado ela. Só se sentou em uma poltrona e ficou olhando para o teto; sonhador.

- Hm. Sirius? – Lily perguntou, depois de alguns minutos. – Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais escandalosa do mundo, mas você não viu que eu estava aqui?

Sirius deu um salto no sofá, assustado.

- Li-Lily? Eu não te vi aí. Juro. – Ele falava com as mãos no coração. Parecendo que havia levado um susto.

- É... Você parecia feliz demais. Como foi a noite com a Marlene? – Ela perguntou, deitando no sofá.

- Foi divertida. Nunca conheci uma garota que gostasse tanto de dançar, como ela. – Ele falou, rindo. – E como foi a noite com o meu amigo, Pontas?

- Pontas? Você quer dizer o... o James? – Perguntou ela, confusa.

- Sim, sim. Desculpa. Eu estou fazendo uso de apelidos ridículos da nossa infância. – Disse Sirius, tranqüilo.

- Ah, foi tudo... Normal. – Disse Lily, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Me conte qual é o seu padrão de normal, Lily Evans. – Riu Sirius.

- Hm. Dançamos, depois conversamos... E só.

Sirius a olhou torto. Para ele, estava mais do que na cara de que não fora só isso. Ele apenas levantou e foi de voltar para o dormitório, dando a famosa desculpa de acordar os meninos fazendo barulho e ser azarado por todo o tipo de feitiços.

Lily foi tomar café da manhã em algum lugar. Eram sete horas e o café já devia estar sendo servido naquele momento.

* * *

Quando ela chegou ao Salão Principal, percebeu que tinha sido a única a acordar cedo naquela manhã de domingo. Afinal, todos estavam dormindo após o Baile da noite anterior. 

Ela resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo antes de comer. Não gostava de comer sozinha. Achava muito amedrontador. Nem os professores estavam acordados àquela hora.

Ela desistiu no meio do caminho e voltou para o salão Comunal. Resolveu esperar por Marlene lá.

Meia hora depois, ela ouve um barulho da escada do dormitório feminino. Os 'Marotos' James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam descendo. Sirius, daquela vez, a viu e a chamou.

- Hey Lily. Vamos tomar café? – Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Hm. Eu achava melhor esperar a Marlene... – Disse ela, meio nervosa quando seu olhar cruzou com o de James.

- Ahh. Vamoos! – Sirius fez bico. – Vaaaaaaaaaamos.

- Tá bom. Tá bom. – Ela começou a andar, e depois se viu conversando com Remus sobre a literatura bruxa.

Lily demonstrava grande interesse em Cornelius Agrippa, um escritor, cujos livros foram considerados demoníacos para os trouxas. Remus ora concordava, ora discordava. Os dois pareciam entender bem de literatura.

Sirius encarava aquela conversa – assim como James – cheio de tédio. Até que Marlene chegou.

- Lene! – Lily quase se engasgou com o suco quando falou com a amiga. Sirius e James a olharam preocupados, enquanto Marlene batia nas costas da amiga, com força. – Calma, cof, calma. – Lily respirou. – Eu estou bem. Eu acho.

- Lily não vai poder com as nossas piadas, não é Jamie? – Perguntou Sirius, no que James apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – E então Marlene, dormiu bem?

- Muitíssimo, e obrigado. – Disse a garota, se sentando. – Melhor ainda porque a Lily não me acordou. Ela normalmente me faz sair da cama sob métodos de tortura convencionais. – Marlene parou, vendo que a amiga estava ficando vermelha. – E hoje ela me deixou dormir. A Lily é a melhor.

- Alguém acordou de bom humor demais, pro meu gosto. – Disse Lily, passando as torradas para Remus. O mesmo observava a conversa das duas com muita atenção.

- Na realidade, sim. Não é sempre que se encontra um ótimo dançarino nessa escola. – Marlene bufou. – E, com certeza, eu não fui a única que me diverti ontem, não é Lily Evans?

- Não, Marlene, você não foi a única. – Disse Lily, sem deixar que as palavras mexessem consigo. Mas, ela não estava conseguindo não demonstrar que o assunto lhe deixava nervosa.

- Então, James, o que a minha amiguinha aprontou ontem? – Perguntou Marlene, virando para o garoto que estava calado, naquela manhã.

- Hm. Dançamos, conversamos... Foi _**só** _isso. – Respondeu ele, encarando Lily.

Ela simplesmente levantou-se e fez questão de sair de lá. Ela estava confusa. Confusa demais. Precisava pensar.

Indo no Salão Comunal apanhar o casaco, logo após, ela foi até o jardim, naquela manhã. Precisava descansar. Precisava de um pouco de ar puro para clarear a mente. Resolveu visitar Hagrid.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrid! – Disse Lily, fazendo questão de abraçar o meio gigante. Ela gostava da companhia dele. – Desculpe não ter vindo depois do dia seis... É que os deveres da Monitoria me matam, um dia.

- Olá Lily. Entre, entre. E não teve o menor problema. Não mesmo. – Hagrid afastou Canino - que estava prestes a pular em cima da garota. – Marlene não veio com você?

- Não. Eu vim sozinha. Estava cansada do castelo. – A garota sorriu.

- Ah, Lily. Eu não recomendaria andar sozinha. Nem em Hogwarts. – Disse Hagrid.

- Eu sei. Os ataques daquele bruxo das trevas. Estão começando a chama-lo de você-sabe-quem. Acho extremamente ridículo. – Disse Lily, suspirando. Ela ficou conversando com Hagrid sobre esse assunto até perto do meio dia, quando Hagrid a levou de volta ao castelo.

* * *

- Lily, onde você estava? – Marlene perguntou, quando viu a amiga se sentar do seu lado na hora do almoço. 

- Hagrid, por quê? – Respondeu Lily, indiferente.

- Só pra saber. Você sumiu do nada. – Ela se serviu de purê de batatas. – Sirius e James estavam atrás de você.

A expressão da garota mudou um pouco, mas ela não se deixou abalar.

- Você sabe por quê? – Lily perguntou. – Hm. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

- Então, fale, oras. – Marlene sorriu para a amiga, que estava vermelha.

- Hmmm... É que eu beijei o James ontem. – Lily estava totalmente vermelha.

- Sério? E por que hoje não...?

- Não sei. Em todo o caso... Eu acho que eu tô meio afim dele. – Lily suspirou.

- Então corre atrás. – Marlene sorriu. – Eu acho que ele também...

- Ah, não, Lene. Se ele estivesse afim de mim, ou pelo menos interessado, teria vindo falar comigo hoje. **Hoje**. E ele não veio. Não veeeeio.

- Calma amiga, não precisa se desesperar. Ele vai falar com você. – Marlene sorriu.

Lily abraçou a amiga, sorrindo.

* * *

- Ela devia ter vindo falar comigo, Almofadinhas. Eu não dormi ontem por causa disso. – James suspirou enquanto caminhavam. – Ela não veio. 

- Com certeza, ela espera que você tome essa atitude. – Sirius respondeu.

- Ah, nada a ver. Foi ela que me beijou ontem e... – James ficou vermelho. Não havia contado esse detalhe à Sirius.

- Sério, é? – Sirius sorriu. – É por isso que você estava todo bobo ontem a noite. Há. Você não consegue me enganar, Potter!

- Ah, Almofadinhas. Agora não. Eu estou no meio de uma crise. – James fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Uma crise que está durando bastante tempo, não? – Sirius ficou sério. – James, se você quer mesmo aquela garota vai ter que tomar uma atitude.

James não respondeu, apenas sorriu para o amigo.

- Eu vou tentar, né?

* * *

**N/A:**  
MUITO MAL PELO ATRASO. SORRY. Eu esqueci por segundos que a fic existia o.Õ"  
Sorry :/  
agradecimentos à pessoas que comentaram no capítulo anterior. OBRIGADO o/  
**Lizzie Zets, ****JhU Radcliffe, ****Julinha Potter, ****Bruna B. T. Black, ****Thaty, ****Linah Black****, Ewoin, ****Black Luh, ****J. Hillstone,** **DarkyAnge.**  
E desculpe pela demora. mesmo x.x  
beijos. 


End file.
